Nolly, l'elfe libérée
by mikamic
Summary: OS - L'histoire d'une petite elfe de maison, libérée contre son gré...


**Nolly, l'elfe libérée.**

Tous les elfes de maison s'occupaient joyeusement de leur travail dans les cuisines quand une elfe apparue.

Il n'y avait rien de bien étrange dans ce fait, après tout, chaque elfe du châteaux se déplaçait ainsi...

Mais, cette elfe là était tout sauf ordinaire. Elle avait l'air totalement désemparée.

Elle pleurait bruyamment en disant des mots sans queue ni tête. De la morve était clairement visible à l'entrée de son nez en forme de trompette. Ses oreilles battaient frénétiquement dans le vide, comme si, outre leur apparence, elles avaient aussi l'esprit d'une chauve-souris.

Mais, pire que tout, elle tenait fébrilement entre ses petites mains un bonnet. Un bonnet rouge et difforme.

Et ce bonnet n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un vêtement !

Les autres elfes de maison s'approchèrent doucement, jusqu'à former un petit attroupement tout autour d'elle.

Ils la regardait tous comme si elle était une bête de foire, et ils murmuraient furieusement entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre élève la voix et pose la question que tout le monde se posait, et dont la réponse était pourtant évidente.

-Nolly, Darry aimerait savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda un elfe encore plus petit que ses semblables.

-C'est horrible, Darry, Nolly nettoyait tranquillement la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand... Quand... Quand, en enlevant un... Un... Un tas de poussière, elle a ramassé avec un... Un... Un... Vê... Vêt... Un Vêtement ! Réussit-elle à bégayer avant de refondre en larme.

Tous les elfes poussèrent des exclamations horrifiées. Et, certains, parmi les plus jeunes, tombèrent même en larme, eux aussi, face à l'atrocité d'une telle chose.

Malgré tout, Darry arriva tout de même à déclamer l'évidence :

-Tu... Tu as été libérée !?

-Oui ! Hurla la petite Nolly, au comble du désespoir.

Face à tant de peine, l'étrange elfe de maison qu'était Dobby s'avança.

Car, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il comprenait très bien la douleur que l'on pouvait éprouver en étant libéré.

Lui, il l'avait toujours voulu car il était dans une mauvaise famille, qui était méchante avec lui et qui le traitait mal. Mais, être au service de Dumbledore et de son école était un honneur. Les elfes y était traiter avec respect et gentillesse. De plus, quand le directeur les appelait de son bureau, il leur proposait toujours un bonbon au citron.

-Nolly, Dobby sait ce qu'il faut faire. Déclara t'il.

Le petit tas informe qu'était devenue Nolly en s'affaisant de plus en plus et en pleurant releva vivement la tête.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Affirma Dobby.

-Et, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda t'elle alors, ses deux grands yeux bleu brillant d'espoir.

-Il faut aller voir maître Dumbledore, le directeur.

Tous les autres elfes écoutaient attentivement. Certains hochant la tête, approuvant l'idée, et d'autre faisant le contraire, n'étant pas d'accord.

-Tu... Tu crois ?

-Oui, Dobby en est même certain ! Affirma t'il avec vigueur.

Après cela, Dobby l'aida à se relever et disparut avec elle pour réapparaitre dans le bureau du directeur.

À leur arrivée, Fumseck, l'oiseau-au-feu-vif-et-au-chant-doux comme l'appelaient les elfes de maison de Poudlard, poussa un doux trémolo. Obtenant ainsi l'attention de son maître qui releva la tête de ses papiers et aperçut ainsi donc ses deux visiteurs.

-Dobby, Nolly, qu'est-ce qui... Commença le viel homme, surpris de leur présence.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Dobby le coupa pour s'excuser.

-Dobby est vraiment désolé, maître Dumbledore, mais Dobby devait venir. C'est très inportant, maître Dumbledore. Précisa t'il. Avant de se tordre le mains dans son dos pour son insolence.

Voyant cela, Dumbledore intervint et lui ordonna d'arrêter de se punir, car il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ensuite, il posa son regard sur Nolly, inquièt.

-Nolly, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Nolly l'a trouvé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en nettoyant. Dit-elle en lui montrant le bonnet.

-Et maintenant, tu es libre ? Demanda le directeur.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avant de se remettre à sangloter bruyamment.

-J'imagine, Nolly, que tu veux à nouveau rentrer au service de Poudlard ?

-Oui. Affirma t'elle en reniflant.

Dumbledore quitta son fauteuil et vint s'accroupir devant elle.

-Et, aimerais-tu, comme Dobby, être payé ? L'interrogea t'il doucement.

Nolly parut horrifié.

-Oh non, maître Dumbledore, Nolly ne veut pas être payé... Se dépécha t'elle de refuser. Nolly veut juste travailler pour vous et pour Poudlard.

-En es-tu certaine ? Ca ne me dérangerais nullement, tu sais, Nolly... Ca me ferait même très plaisir. Déclara l'homme le plus friand de bonbons au citron de tout Poudlard.

-Nolly accepte, alors... Mais uniquement parce que ca vous fait très plaisir, maître Dumbledore. Dit-elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas, faisons le rituel. Dit le directeur d'un air enjoué.

Nolly acquiesça de la tête, avant de tendre sa main droite devant elle, toute tremblante. Dumbledore la prit sans aucune réticence, contrairement à de nombreux sang-pur.

-Moi, Nolly, accepte de servir mon nouveau maître, Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, ainsi que son école, Poudlard, jusqu'à réception d'un vêtement et jure de ne jamais le trahir, lui et ses secrets. Déclara la petite elfe avec solennité.

-Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, accepte de prendre Nolly à mon service et à celui de mon école, jusqu'à ce qu'un don de vêtement lui soit fait, et jure de prendre en considération ses besoins et de toujours la respecter. Ajouta Albus avec un grand sourire.

Dobby avait les larmes aux yeux. Tellement il était ému.

Dès que Nolly se retourna vers lui, ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en riant de joie.

-Allez prévenir les autrse, je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous très content pour toi, Nolly.

Les elfes lui sourirent, s'apprètant à partir.

-Mais avant, les coupa Dumbledore, j'aimerais savoir...

Les oreilles des deux elfes se tendirent, montrant ainsi qu'Albus avait toute leur attention.

-...si vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

Les deux elfes de maison ds sourirent avant de refuser poliment et de disparaitre pour retourner en cuisine.

Un fois là-bas, ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à leurs collègues, amis, et semblables. Et tous sautèrent de joie, poussant de grand vivats et étreignant leurs voisins.

Plusieurs elfes poussèrent même le vice jusqu'à boire de la bièraubeure, et ils se retrouvèrent bien évidemment saoul. Mais ils étaient heureux, ainsi que tous les autres.

Depuis ce jour, il était fréquent à Pré-Au-Lard de voir deux petits elfes de maison faire du lèche-vitrines, main dans la main. L'un des deux portait de nombreux vêtements, dont des chaussettes et des bonnêts.

°*°*°*°*°

Voici la fin de ce court One-Shot. Il se transformera peut-être en un Two-Shot, mais cela dépendra de vos review et de mon inspiration... Surtout de mon inspiration, en fait. ^^

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à le lire.

Merci !


End file.
